Gundam SEED: CE 79
by Rukaii
Summary: 5 years after the 2nd Bloody Valentine War, the Zodiac Empire frmr ZAFT rules space with an iron fist and declares war on the Earth and all Naturals. Begins after Martius-4 partial Colony Drop on Earth resulting in the annihilation of ORB. A Cagalli stor
1. Prologue

**Gundam SEED: C.E. 79**

_5 years have past since the conclusion of the Second Bloody Valentine War. Despite the end to the conflict, the tensions between the Plants and Earth could never be more intense. While no conflicts have arouse and no battles sparked, no trade exists between the Earth Federation (formerly known as the Earth Alliance). _

_During these rather scary times, the whereabouts of Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, and Shinn Asuka were unknown. Not since C.E. 73, have ultra-powerful mobile suits such as the Strike Freedom and Infinity Justice been seen. Moreover, the situations on both Earth and the Plants have changed drastically in these past 5 years..._

_On Earth, the ruling presence is the Earth Federation Government. In a sort of Unified Nation or World Union, it is the only Governing body to exist on Earth besides ORB. ORB is 'allowed' to exist only as long as it follows the guidelines set forth by the Earth Federation. ORB Chief Representative and Leader Cagalli Yula Athha has been warned on numerous occasions to cease communications with Luna (Moon Colony) and Z.A.F.T. Cagalli, however, continues communications because she fears the collapse of Democracy and Freedom in Z.A.F.T., as do the people of Luna. Their fears were realized in July C.E. 78 when ZAFT elected a new Chairman, Kayneth El-Melloi. Chairman El-Melloi addressed the depressed people of ZAFT, promising them great things...but to accomplish these great things, he required absolute authority... The vote was almost unanimous, and absolute power and authority was granted to Chairman El-Melloi. _

_Initially, Chairman El-Melloi did exactly as he had promised. He established a stability within the Plants economically, which was in flux ever since the Earth placed sanctions on them. He established a specials working class, which encompassed all those who were homeless, jobless, and penniless. The specials working class would fasten the development what would become Chairman El-Melloi's elite mobile suits Gear Frames. Powered by various mysterious relics found in the depths of space, the Gear Frames had much more energy than a conventional mobile suit. And those who piloted these Gear Frames were apart of Chairman El-Melloi's Rapid Reaction Force (or R.R.F.)._

_In January C.E. 79, Chairman El-Melloi's R.R.F led an assault on Aprilis-1, the Capital of ZAFT. In the raid, the Supreme Council Hall was destroyed and with it the entire ZAFT Supreme Council, with the exception of Chairman El-Melloi. Immediately following the desolation of the ZAFT Supreme Council, Kayneth El-Melloi declared himself the 1st Emperor of the Zodiac Empire._

_On February 14th, C.E. 79, a small rebellion was thwarted and swiftly judged. Emperor Kayneth ordered the use of G-3 Nerve gas on the entire Martius-4 Plant Colony – killing every single inhabitant therein. After committing such a treacherous act of Genocide, Emperor Kayneth orders the forced meltdown of the Martius-4 core. The ensuing explosion causes Martius-4 to shift from it's fixed orbit and descend towards the Earth. Martius-4 crashed in the Pacific Ocean, just off the coast of New Guinea... the result was the utter decimation of the Orb Union and the loss of millions of human lives... This was the beginning of the Third Bloody Valentine War. The Earth Federation Government declared war on the Zodiac Empire following the near-missed apocalyptic attack on the Earth. In response, the Zodiac Empire declared war on the Earth Federation claiming it would cleanse the entire Earth of Naturals so that the true superior race, the Coordinators could lead mankind into the future._

_Our story is followed through the eyes of seemingly the sole survivor of the Martius-4 Colony Drop... _

It was nighttime, along the coast of the city of Perth, Australia when a woman had washed ashore. She was found by a 17 year old boy, Ashley, and his 16 year old sister, Cameron. They had brought her back to their beach front home, where they lived with their parents. Not many people still resided in Australia due to the natural oceanic backlashes that occurred as a direct result of the recent colony drop which annihilated the ORB Union State. Perth, a once thriving port city known as the "City of Light", was reduced to a quiet ghost town in a matter of days following the Martius-4 colony drop and the natural disasters that followed. Even though Perth was sparred the raging tsunami waves, it did experience massive tremors due to the impact. Now the city lay in near-ruin and declared a national disaster zone by decree of the Earth Federation Government. Those who remained were basically told they were "on their own" as the Earth Federation Government had no intension of aiding them as they were more focused on preparing to go to war against the Zodiac Empire.

After attending to the woman, Ashley and Cameron's mother emerged from the spare bedroom. Almost immediately, she was blitzed by her two children who were anxious to know how the woman was doing. "She'll be fine," she affirmed quietly with a soft smile as she placed her hands on their shoulders.

"Who do you think she is? Do you think she's from ORB?" Ashley inquired.

"Come on, Ash, you know as well as I that there's no possible way anyone from ORB could've survived," Cameron retorted.

"There's still a chance... why do you have to be so negative all the time, Cam?"

"I'm NOT being negative, Ash, I'm being realistic. You saw what happened on the holovision... it was much more concentrated than the 'Break the World' incident that occurred five years ago..."

Cameron's comments had created a rather uncomfortable silence. Ashley knew that she was speaking a truth. A truth that more people had lost their lives from the Malaysia and Aussie regions than in the "Break the World" incident almost five years prior. The silence was broken by their Mother who, like her son Ashley, was quite the positive thinker.

"I'm sure it's not entirely impossible that some people could've survived that tragedy and besides, there's no use in speculating over who this young woman is... but I'm sure when she wakes up we'll get a better understanding of who she is and where she came from. So in the meantime, why don't you two get some rest, no? It's quite late."

Ashley and Cameron smiled in response to their Mother's words. She always had a way of setting them straight without having to yell. It was as if they simply could understand what their Mother was saying and thinking all in tandem and would abide by her wishes without incident. Of course when they were younger, there were always situations that would result in discipline but ever since their Father passed away, Ashley and Cameron did everything they possibly could to make life easier for their Mother.

_Nightmare PHASE I_

_Standing naked in a void of darkness, the woman looked around... her surroundings indicated a void of nothingness and absolute darkness... Fear enveloped her. She ran. She continued to run, however, the more she ran the more she realized she wasn't gaining any ground. It was as if she was running in place, stuck in one single, solitary spot inside a pit of darkness. She screamed. Her scream would echo and become lost in the void of darkness as silence would overtake her surroundings not long after. She fell down to her knees, defeated and desperate... at that moment, two large beams of emerald light shined down upon her flesh... but these weren't beams of light... they were eyes. Eyes of a Mobile Suit... emerging from the darkness, it's hand reached out and grabbed her body..._

"Ahhhhh!!"

A scream from the spare bedroom caused Ashley, Cameron, and their mother to rush in. When they did, they say the mysterious blond haired woman sitting up in bed. Her top half of her body was completely exposed, but she seemed unaware of that at this moment. She breathed heavily as the sweat dripped from her brow after awaking from what seemed a horrible dream.

Ashley, being a healthy, 17 year old boy, had his eyes locked on the woman. Only after noticing, Cameron elbowed Ashley in the side and span him around.

"Have you no shame? Honestly, Ash!" Cameron shouted, rebuking Ashley for his intent gaze upon the mystery blond woman.

"Ugh... ow... come on, Cam, that hurt!"

"What do you expect? You're a dirty pervert, Ash!"

"Hey! It's not my fault – why didn't you put a shirt on her or something? Like I knew she was gonna be naked!"

"Stop it, you two. Why don't you stop fighting for a moment and let's try and learn more about our guest. She finally awoke after all... it'd be awfully rude to not introduce ourselves to her now that she's awake," their Mother intervened with a smile on her face, "but first, why don't we let her get dressed before we start asking questions."

With that said, Ashley was shooed out of the spare bedroom while Cameron and their Mother supplied the mystery woman with a set of clothes. Afterwards, Cameron opened the door and called Ashley back inside. Once they were all back inside the spare bedroom, the woman-now dressed in a pair of Ashley and Cameron's Mother's old clothes from when she was younger-was sitting upright at the edge of the bed. She now appeared a bit calmer than just a few minutes earlier. Handing her a cup of cocoa, their Mother spoke to the mystery woman first.

"It's good to see you're awake. My children found you on the beach in the late hours of the night last night... you're lucky to be alive," she said with a smile.

"..._Lucky_, huh? No... you're wrong. I'm not lucky at all..."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley chimed in with confusion in his voice, "You're alive! That's something to be happy about, isn't it?"

The blond haired woman, still yet to drink from her cup of hot cocoa, looked directly at Ashley. Her gaze penetrated deep into Ashley's eyes. Ashley was unable to keep eye contact with her as he eventually looked away.

"I'm sorry, sometimes he speaks without thinking," Cameron added in, trying to smooth over the atmosphere and ease the tension that was near suffocating them all.

"..." the woman remained silent as she starred down vacantly into her cup of hot cocoa that she held in her hands...

"If it's not too much... could you at least tell us your name?" Cameron asked.

"...Cagalli..."

"Cagalli...? As in Cagalli Yula Athha?" Cameron continued to ask subtle questions.

"...That's what I was once called... but none of that matters now. ORB is gone..."

"No way-you mean you're THE Cagalli Yula Athha of ORB? That's amazing! To think that you survived that catastrophe! I just knew that Cagalli Yula Athha would survive!" Ashley exclaimed as he balled a fist. He was genuinely excited, because in truth he had always respected the leader of ORB. Over the past 2 years he had studied the history of ORB extensively in his World history class in school. Ashley also had a celebrity crush over the leader of ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha... however, he hadn't noticed who she was until just recently, when she said her name and Cameron matched her to the profile of his idol – Cagalli Yula Athha.

However, Cagalli did not share his jubilation. In a fit of anger she threw the cup of cocoa to the floor, shattering it and spilling it's contents all over the wooden flooring. In that instant she slapped Ashley across the face and looked at him with a look of malice and enmity, yet at the same time, there was a deep sorrow in her look as well...

"How dare you... so many people of ORB are dead and you're standing here celebrating my survival? My survival is meaningless – I couldn't do ANYTHING to prevent the catastrophe of ORB! My survival is meaningless... as a leader, it was my duty to protect my people from any and all harm. ...And what did I do? Nothing... I couldn't do a damn thing to prevent the annihilation of my people... I don't deserve to be ORB's leader... let alone deserve to live at all... I wish you would've let me die..."

At first, Ashley was shocked and in awe that he had just been slapped by Cagalli Yula Athha... however, after her latter comments, he was just plane pissed off. And in response he slapped Cagalli across the face, like she did him moments earlier. His actions shocked both his mother and Cameron.

"'How dare me'? Who do YOU think you ARE? Stop acting like just because you were the leader of ORB that you were some sort of God or something – there was NOTHING you could've done to prevent what had happened from happening. It's just pure selfishness and ignorance to blame yourself for what happened to ORB! The important thing is that you're alive – I'm almost ashamed I looked up to you the way I had... you're clearly not the woman I thought you to be..."

Cagalli held a hand to her cheek, where Ashley had slapped her. Her initial look of shock phased away as she regained her composure. Closing her eyes, she chuckled to herself momentarily and then opened her eyes.

"You clearly overestimated my character, kid. I was never a great leader of ORB... not like my Father. While it's true I had aspired to be as good as he was... that aspiration was nothing but a hallowed dream that I was chasing... the fate of ORB makes this fact painfully and obviously clear to me. You could never understand my pain... so don't even try."

"Why...Why are you acting like this? Don't you know how precious life is? Why are you acting like you wanted to die—"

"That's because I DID want to die... I wanted to die with for my people, like my Father before me..."

Clenching his fists, Ashley's anger was evident, "You...you stupid fool!!", he yelled before running out of the room. After he had left, Cameron and her Mother remained quiet. It wasn't long before the silence was quelled, when Cagalli turned towards them and said, "He's right you know, I am a fool... I must sound like an ungrateful bitch, speaking of wanting to die only after you saved my life..."

"Miss Cagalli... there's no way we could possibly ever understand what you had to go through... but never once did I think of such things about you since you've been here."

"I agree with Mother, Cagalli, I'm not a stubborn bull-headed brat like Ash... I would never hold anything against you. There's no way I could fathom the pain of losing an entire nation... but I do understand the pain of losing a Father," Cameron added.

Cagalli, who seemed disinterested in her saviors moments earlier, suddenly seemed interested in Cameron's latest comment, "You lost your father too?"

"Yes, he was a mobile suit pilot for the Earth Alliance. He died in the Second Bloody Valentine War, 5 years ago."

"I see..."

"In any case, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want, right Mother?"

"Of course, Cameron," she answers with a smile, "It's been a long time since we've had a guest in our home."

Cagalli had her back turned to them, she was looking out the large picture window that made up the entire far wall of the spare bedroom. It provided a clear view of the beach and ocean. As the sun started to rise, the view was breath taking. And for the first time since she arrived at their home... Cagalli smiled.

**Author's Comments**

With it being nearly 2 years since I've embarked seriously on a fan fiction project, I can say with firm promise that I'm back. In case you were unaware of my various projects, one of which I completed about two years ago – Neon Genesis Evangelion: An Alternate Retelling. For all of those who read and reviewed my works I can't thank you enough. Hopefully, this Gundam SEED continuation story of mine sparks some interest in the FF community. As of right now, this prologue chapter is all I have. But with if I receive some reviews/comments on what I've supplied so far – I will definitely continue work on this story. This is definitely a story for all you Cagalli fans out there, you know, the ones who thought she should've/could've been involved more than she was in Gundam SEED/SEED Destiny Canon. Anyway, I hope you like what I've done so far.

**RUKAII**


	2. Awakening

**Gundam SEED: C.E. 79**

**Réveil Awakening**

Later that day, Ashley stood at the edge of the beach as the waves rolled towards the shore. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail, which blew in the wind slightly while he faced the ocean. At about that time, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. At the slightest touch, having startled him, Ashley jumped forward to avoid further contact. Upon doing so, he heard laughter. But it wasn't the laughter of Cameron or his Mother... the laughter sounded innocent, but at the same time hid a shade of sadness behind it.

"Did I startle you?"

"C-Cagalli... no..."

"No? You know, Ashley... you're not a really good liar."

"Ash"

"Huh?"

Ashley's face was flushed red a bit. He wasn't fond of his name at all. He always was made fun of in school about his name. So, he always went by 'Ash' instead.

"Please, call me 'Ash'... I can't stand my full name. It's a girl's name – I hate it..." Ashley replied meekly.

"I don't think it's a bad name at all, but if you'd prefer to be called Ash, then that's what I'll call you."

"Thanks..." Ashley replied quietly as he turned around and continued to watch the sea. Cagalli walked up and stood beside him and watched the sea as well.

"So... are you still angry with me?"

"...Nah, I'm over it now... A man can't lament and dwell over something that happened in the past..."

"Those are strong words... but something tells me you don't feel what you're telling me. It's alright if you're still mad at me... some of the things I said earlier... were things said in the heat of the moment. Upon seeing your anger, you reminded me of something I said to someone very special to me once..."

Feeling the calm, almost apologetic nature in her voice, Ashley couldn't help but be interested. Cagalli was like a different person now than she was just a few hours prior...

"What was it...that you said?" Ashley inquired, looking over towards Cagalli.

"The greatest battle is to keep living," Cagalli said with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Ashley felt guilty, as if he was to blame for her crying. He was never good with the opposite sex, and seeing a girl cry was almost unbearable for him.

"...I'm sorry... I didn't think that my outburst would've caused you to cry—"

"No, Ash, you've nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be apologizing to you. You made me realize just how foolish I was...for saying the things I said. I'm sure my Father would be saddened to hear me talking the way I was... so... I'm sorry."

And with that said, Cagalli looked over at Ashley. As she made eye contact with him, Ashley merely nodded as to accept what she was saying. Then, as Cagalli turned to head back to the house, Ashley spoke up.

"Wait-what will you do now?"

Cagalli stopped for a moment and then replied, "Isn't it obvious? As the Leader of the Orb Union, I've no choice but to fight. Diplomacy is irrelevant at this point... I've no nation to negotiate the safety of with the Zodiac Empire for due to their direct actions, annihilated over a million people, including my people of the Orb Union."

"But... you're going to need a mobile suit... and all the elite mobile suit models that were involved in the 2nd Bloody Valentine War..."

"Have all been sealed away in space, I know... It was Kira's idea to seal them away and send them into the Asteroid belt. ...But isn't there a military facility here in Australia?"

"Wait a minute, Cagalli... even though you're Orb... any military camp is still a restricted area for any and all Orb Union citizens. Just how do you..."

As Ashley trailed off, Cagalli walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Your father used to be an Alliance officer, right? According to Earth Federation law, the family of any past or present Alliance soldier is always welcome to the base in which their father was stationed at... and since I take it you've lived here your entire life..."

"...But...still, so I can go to the base in Canberra... but that still doesn't help you get in."

"...You still don't get it, you're going to visit the Canberra Earth Federation Military base with your girlfriend."

"...But... I don't have a girlfriend...wait-WHAT?"

Ashley's entire face was flushed a deep red. He finally understood what Cagalli was talking about, and while it was just a plan, the concept of even playing a role as Cagalli's boyfriend flustered him to no end.

"H-hey, it's not very nice to tease me like that you know..." Ashley retorted.

"...Hey, it's not like I'm exactly fond of the idea myself... but how else would I get inside the base? It's clear I won't be able to if I'm by myself. And if it's believable that you and I are 'involved' then no one will suspect anything. If I can get on the base grounds, I'm positive I can steal a mobile suit therein."

Ashley still wasn't comfortable with the concept of Cagalli's idea, but seeing as there weren't any fresh alternatives, he had no choice but to agree to Cagalli's plan. After releasing a half hearted sigh, Ashley agreed to Cagalli's plan.

While preparations were being made, Ashley awaited Cagalli to emerge from the spare bedroom. Inside, Cameron and their Mother were finding a fitting attire for Cagalli to wear so that she seems more believable as Ashley's girlfriend. After 30 minutes had gone by, Ashley was starting to get mighty impatient. Just as he was about to pound on the door, the door opened and Ashley saw Cagalli standing in between his Mother and Cameron. She was wearing a short mini-skirt and a sleeveless tight top. She had a few golden bracelets and a small purse to go along with her attire. Needless to say, Ashley was awestruck.

"So, how do I look, Ash?" Cagalli asked.

"Y-you...l-look g-g-great!" Ashley exclaimed.

Cameron narrowed her eyes and said with a frown on her face, "Ash... you're drooling..."

"Oops!" Ashley quickly wiped off his mouth. Afterwards he laughed it off while scratching the back of his head. Cagalli didn't seemed phased at all, and she walked up to Ashley, "Well, shall we go, Ash?"

"Y-yeah... we should get going it's going to take a couple hours to travel via airplane from Perth to Canberra. And it would look odd if we got there too late. Most family visits to the base occur during the morning and afternoon hours of the day. So we should stick to this normal time frame."

"Ash isn't going to get into any serious trouble, is he?" Cameron asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I promise, nothing will happen to him. After he gets me inside, I'll scout the mobile suit hangar. When I find a suitable mobile suit, before I steal it, I'll make sure Ash is well out of harms way. I've no intentions of dragging you into my fight," Cagalli answered assuringly.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon? You've barely recovered from your injuries?"

"I appreciate your concern Ms. Rosi, but I don't have time to spare. I've already heard from your daughter that War was declared on the Zodiac Empire and in return declared against us in kind. I must act before a full scale war breaks out here on Earth. If I can acquire a mobile suit, I think that I just might be able to provide the assistance the Earth Federation will require against the Zodiac Empire. I know what it's like to fight ZAFT Technology, and while the regime may have changed, their technology can't be too different than it was before."

Ashley and Cameron's Mother, Ms. Rosi, was concerned about Cagalli's well being... but at the same time, understood what Cagalli meant. Having once been married to a soldier, she could tell by the look in someones eyes the legitimacy and importance of what they intend on doing.

"I understand dear, and I've confidence that you'll ensure the safety of my son. I want you to take care, Cagalli Yula Athha."

Cagalli smiled and returned Ms. Rosi's embrace, "I will, and you take care too. Thank you for the kindness you've showed me in the short while that I've been here."

Afterwards, Ms. Rosi hugged her son, Ashley, "And I expect you to be back safe and sound by tomorrow, okay? No side trips after you see Cagalli off, you hear?"

"Sure thing, Mother. Hey Cam, take care of Mother while I'm gone, okay?"

"Of course, Ash. Oh, and if you see Lieutenant Bartlett, tell him I said 'hi' okay?"

"Sure thing, Cam."

After the goodbyes were taken care of, Ashley Rosi and Cagalli Yula Athha embarked towards the Perth Airport and boarded a flight to Canberra. While en route to Canberra, Cagalli decided to rest while on board the plane...

_Nightmare PHASE II_

_Cagalli was surrounded by a thick fog. She was in a place foreign to her, and visibility was next to nil. She felt cold and a sense of foreboding. Unsure of where she was, she slowly started to walk forward. Despite the heavy, dense fog, Cagalli could recognize buildings on both sides of her. It seemed that she was in a city of some sort... however it's eerie quietness didn't help ease the tension Cagalli felt. As she continued to proceed forward along the main road...she noticed a lump off in the distance, in the middle of the road. Upon walking up to the 'lump', it was revealed as a human who was slumped over. Kneeling down, Cagalli rolled over the body... it's eyes were vacant and lifeless, dried blood was evident. It's body was contorted in a horrific fashion and it appeared as if this person had lost control of all bodily functions prior to death. The smell was disgusting and repulsive. _

_Cagalli snapped up to her feet after examining the corpse. She was shaken and afraid. She started to run. She ran past the body and continued running... however the further she ran, the more bodies she came across. Body after body of putrid rotting flesh and death continued to appear before her... She had run to the center of the unknown city, panting, and out of breath. It was then, when she looked up at the sky and saw it shatter...everything was sucked through the vortex into the black void beyond..._

Cagalli suddenly opened her eyes. She quickly looked around and realized she was still on the plane. Ashley was asleep and the other passengers were minding their own business as the flight continued en route to Canberra... Breathing a sigh of relief, Cagalli reassured herself it was only a dream... however she was starting to get concerned... just what was it she saw in her dream? And not just the one she had just awoken from, she had one earlier as well.

"Perhaps it's still just a shock from the Impact," Cagalli thought as she turned her head towards the window. The enigmatic terrain of the Great Victorian Desert could be seen below. This reminded Cagalli that it would still be a bit before the flight would arrive in Canberra. Not feeling tired, Cagalli stood up and headed towards the lavatory in the rear of the plane. Once inside, Cagalli splashed cool, cold water on her face. She couldn't help but recall the dream, or rather, nightmare she had experienced just a few short minutes ago. She couldn't discern herself what it was exactly that she felt, however, she knew one thing was for sure... it certainly wasn't a normal feeling. It was as if she felt a sensation in regards to the massive losses of life that she had borne witness to in her dream...

After washing up, Cagalli returned to her seat. When she did, Ashley had awoken.

"Cagalli? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ash, I just... had a rather unpleasant dream. I figured I'd wash my face with some cold water to cool off. I'm feeling a bit better now, though."

"Didn't you have a dream earlier? In the early morning today, when we all heard that scream – you had a dream then too didn't you?"

"Yes... but it's probably due to the Impact of what happened when I was still in ORB, when Martius-4 fell... I'm sure given time, I won't continue to experience these... dreams..." Cagalli trailed off as she gazed out of the circular window. Silence would befall them and they wouldn't say much of anything for the remainder of the flight...

**Author's Comments**

In case some of you may be wondering about some of the few character changes that have been displayed by Cagalli, you have to keep in mind that this story is 5 years after the events of Gundam SEED and a lot can change about a person in five years, personality traits included. This story's version of Cagalli is just one of many possibilities of how could've matured. That aside, I hope you'll enjoying the story thus far. Chapter 3 will contain a lot of action, so it might take a few days for me to work on it – watch for it!

**RUKAII**


	3. The Assault on Canberra

**Gundam SEED C.E. 79**

**The Canberra Assault**

As the plane approached the Canberra Earth Federation base, Cagalli began to feel uneasy. Ashley noticed the look of uneasiness on Cagalli and asked, "Cagalli, are you alright?"

"...Just suddenly... I've started to feel sick in my stomach," Cagalli answered drearily as she turned to look out the plane window. When she did, her eyes opened wide with anxiety. A large black smoke could be seen in the distance... that black smoke could only mean one thing – the base at Canberra was under attack. After coming to such a conclusion, Cagalli stood up and marched down the aisle way towards the cockpit. Ashley, startled by Cagalli's sudden take of action, jumped up and followed her.

"W-wait a minute, Cagalli, you can't just go up to the pilots cockpit like this – this IS a commercial airliner you know?"

"...Canberra is under attack, if I don't notify the pilot personally, there is no way to prevent a panic on board. If I can at least let him know privately... then at least we can land outside of Canberra... where it's safer."

Just as Cagalli turned to put her hand on the cockpit door, Ashley grabbed her arm, "Wait a minute," he said, "What are you talking about? How do you know Canberra is under attack?"

"I saw smoke in the distance..."

"Yeah, so what – that could mean anything – it doesn't necessarily mean that Canberra is under attack."

"It's not just the black smoke, Ash... the uneasiness in my stomach – it must stem from what's going on in Canberra... now please, let me go-I have to warn the pilot," Cagalli retorted with an intensity Ashley hadn't seen before. In response, he let loose his grip on Cagalli's arm and nodded.

Once opening the cockpit door, the air Marshall immediately confronted Cagalli, "What seems to be the problem?"

"You have to land this plane right now! If you keep heading towards Canberra, we're going to land right in the middle of a war zone!"

"What is this-some kind of trick?" The air Marshall replied.

"You think I'd make this up?" Cagalli vigorously exclaimed.

"Air Marshall, sir... I've checked with Control... it seems she's right. The Canberra military base is under siege by an unknown enemy... it's believed to be the Zodiac Empire!" The co-pilot interjected.

"...Very well... Well, Miss...?"

"Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Y-you're the President of the ORB Union?"

"That's right... but that's irrelevant right now. What matters is that we safeguard the passengers of this aircraft, but it's also imperative that we land within traveling distance to the base."

The pilot, who was keeping his silence, interjected his opinion, "Are you outta your friggin' mind, lady? You just had us confirm that base was bein' attacked by those extremist Zodiac Imperialists... and YOU want me to land this plane-which is full of civilians, mind you-in the outskirts of a battle zone! There ain't no way in hell, sister... no way in hell-Hey! Just what are you—"

Having noticed at the last moment, the pilot noticed that Cagalli had removed a jacket from an unlocked locker that was near the cockpit door entrance. The vest jacket that Cagalli had removed was none other than the pilots parachute which he had in case he had to make a jump at an extreme high altitude... Cagalli started to put on the parachute vest jacket.

"...If you're not going to land near Canberra, then you leave me no choice but to jump—"

"Are you outta yer friggin' mind? We're way too high for you to be opening up the air hatch—"

"Either land the plan, near Canberra-safely out of the war zone... or I take my chances with my life and everyone else's – because I absolutely refuse to sit idly by while the Empire decimates one of the Earth Federations key military installations AND as a direct result places a severe endangerment on each and everyone of Australia's civilians... because if you haven't heard – Naturals are considered a weak existence that must be 'phased out' of humanity... at least, according to the Zodiac Empire..." Cagalli replied firmly. Her voice didn't falter and the intensity of her eyes was almost intoxicating towards the pilot.

After weighing what Cagalli had said, the Pilot responded, "...Alright, little lady. You win, I'll take 'er down a mile outside of Canberra. I sure hope you can run a good mile – 'cause that's the closest I'm getting."

"That's good enough. I can't thank you enough."

"Honestly... keep yer thanks fer someone who wants it..." grumbled the pilot before he took hold of the radio, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is yer captain speakin'... I'm goin' to be makin' an emergency landin' on the outskirts o' Canberra. Please remain calm and I'll personally assure you that you'll get back safe and sound..."

After the pilot landed the plane, Cagalli was descending the stairs to the surface below. Ashley was following in tow, "Wait a minute, Cagalli!" He rushed up behind Cagalli, however, failed to notice she stopped walking and bumped into her back.

"...Stay here, Ash."

"What? Why? I came this far with you – I can't just let you go alone. What if you needed help and I wasn't there?"

"...And what would you do?" Cagalli looked back, her gaze pierced into Ashley's, "Have you even piloted a mobile suit, let alone fought in a life or death situation?"

"...Now that's not fair, Cagalli..." Ashley replied, his voice crackled and was filled with dejection.

"...You're right...Ash. It's not. Now I'm going to go now – DON'T follow me. ...If I don't come back in an hour – tell the pilot to take off and return to Perth. Is that clear?"

"..." Ashley didn't respond, instead he pulled out the band that held his hair back – letting his long black hair down. His bangs covered his eyes as he spoke – not as a brashly or with impulse... but solemnly. And even though he was young and completely green... his words would impress Cagalli...

"...You heard about my father, right? Of course you did – I know Cam told you."

"...Yes, I heard he died during the war 5 years ago..."

"...He did. The last time I saw him, before he deployed... he told me, "In this life, there comes a time when a man must fight. There doesn't have to be a defining reason for why he fights, but what matters most is that he fights for what he feels is right. Ideals are just empty reasons to wage war... but when you believe that you're doing the right thing for the greater benefit of the whole of mankind – then by God, son, you know that you have no choice but to fight." And that's why... you have to take me with you, Cagalli. Not just because I want to... but because I feel I must. I came with you this far... please, let me come with you, Cagalli..."

As Ashley spoke with solemn resolve, Cagalli seemingly understood his words and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I must apologize, Ash... I was being selfish. You can come along, but you must promise me that you'll stay by me at all times... If something were to happen to you... I could never face your Mother and Sister. .."

"I promise, Cagalli. I won't take any unnecessary risks... I just want to do the right thing."

A half smile spread across Cagalli's face, "Well, I'm glad to hear that... come on, let's go."

"Right!" Ashley exclaimed.

Being a mile away from the battle that was currently being fought in the Canberra base, Cagalli and Ashley proceeded to run towards the war zone...

...Once Cagalli and Ashley had arrived at Canberra, the southwest guard tower exploded after a large bazooka shell made a direct hit. Cagalli grabbed Ashley and hit the ground immediately to avoid being hit by stray fragments of debris.

"You have to keep your eyes open at all times... from this point on, Ash, it's going to get even more dangerous. Stay close and follow me."

Remaining silent, Ashley merely nodded in acknowledgment.

The Canberra Earth Federation forces clearly didn't seem prepared in the least for an assault. With only a handful of operating Windams, the Earth Federation was at a clear disadvantage. The Zodiac Empire not only had them outnumbered with a force doubling Canberra's, their advance force was comprised of new mobile suit models – Gelgoogs. As Cagalli and Ashley emerged inside the war torn remnants of the Canberra base, they saw the devastation that had occurred. Only five Windams remained as part of the Canberra Earth Federation Defense Force (E.F.D.F.). The Zodiac Gelgoog squadron was nine mobile suits strong and with it was an unknown mobile suit.

This unknown mobile suit was one of the Zodiac Empire's Gear Frames. A Gear Frame, unlike a conventional Mobile Suit, is powered by highly experimental power. Power forged and harnessed from mysterious relics found far beyond the asteroid belt, in the depths of our solar system...

Cagalli had never seen a mobile suit of it's likeness before and was baffled upon seeing something of it's nature with her own eyes. The mysterious gear frame had a predominately black color scheme trimmed with crimson near it's vernier boosters and an indigo trim near it's arms, legs, and feet. With the Gelgoogs spear heading the assault, the black gear frame remained in the rear as if it was merely observing the battle.

"You two! Identify yourselves!" A stern man's voice could be heard from behind. Cagalli and Ashley both raised their hands and turned around slowly, "We're not with the Zodiac Empire," Cagalli replied, "We're here to help – I am Cagalli Yula Athha, President of the Orb Union."

"Cagalli Yula Athha...and...Ashley Rosi – is that you?"

"Lieutenant Bartlett?"

"Ash, it IS you! Jesus boy, how the hell did you get yourself into this war zone? ...Well, I suppose that's none of my business," Lieutenant Bartlett said, turning to Cagalli, "You said you're Orb's Commander in Chief... it's a shame what happened to that great country... there's still one mobile suit left in our underground hangar... but none of our pilots are skilled enough to pilot it."

Meanwhile, one of the Gelgoog units attacked a damaged Windam unit. Slashing it's left arm and leg off, the Windam was rendered ineffective. Following up on it's attack, the Gelgoog pierced the Windam cockpit with it's beam sword – destroying the mobile suit and killing the pilot.

Another Windam was being triple teamed by three Gelgoog units. As it's legs were sliced clean off due to a pincer attack executed by two Gelgoog units, the third Gelgoog unit blasted the Windam in the head unit with it's blaster. The blaster shots were dead on, obliterating the head unit of the Windam. With it's main camera's out, the Windam was merely a sitting duck. All three Gelgoog units converged and each pierced the Windam's cockpit with their beam swords-annihilating the pilot, followed by the explosion of the Windam unit.

"Bastards!" Lieutenant Bartlett screamed with rage, "Come on, Cagalli! We don't have any time to lose – follow me and I'll lead you to our single, last remaining mobile suit!"

"Right! Come on, Ash, let's go!" Cagalli added, as she followed Lieutenant Bartlett towards a partially destroyed hangar near the northwest end of the base. Once inside, Lieutenant Bartlett quickly input an 8-digit code which opened up an air raid shelter entrance. After descending into the underground section of the base... Cagalli's eyes locked onto the mobile suit that stood before her. It was different than any mobile suit she had seen before... it's structure was sleeker and effeminate.

"I've never seen a model like this before... it doesn't look anything like any mobile suit I've ever seen before..."

"This is the C-1XP Gundam Vierge... before the fall of Martius-4, we managed to receive the plans for this model from our allied sympathizers who remained in the Plants even under Emperor Kayneth's totalitarian rule. Only just after the catastrophe of ORB, did we finally complete it. And now we're under attack... I'd imagine this is the reason why," Lieutenant Bartlett replied seriously, "Cagalli, I've heard a lot about ORB's Lioness who successfully lead her nation to prosperity after the 2nd Bloody Valentine conflict. The national symbol of ORB, the Akatsuki, which also marked ORB's legacy of gold during the that time period as well... I'm certain you'll be more than capable of piloting the Vierge, Cagalli Yula Athha!" Lieutenant finished, saluting Cagalli.

Cagalli placed her hand on the lieutenant's shoulder, "Please... I do not deserve your praise... I failed to protect my people in the end...the ORB Union is no more..."

"No, Cagalli!" Ashley exclaimed, finally interjecting himself. "That's not true!"

"...And how do you figure, Ash?"

"Because... As long as Cagalli Yula Athha exists...ORB will continue to exist! ORB's ideals live through you!"

Ashley's bold statement had taken Cagalli by complete surprise. Before she knew it, she had grabbed him and embraced him, "Oh Ashley... you have no idea how much that means to me... to hear those words...", Cagalli said with glossy eyes.

"C-cagalli..." Ashley stammered.

After breaking her embrace, Cagalli wipes her arm across her eyes. Composed, she turned towards the Vierge with a serious confidence that was unlike her attitude only a few moments ago. She ran up towards the Vierge and rode the pulley rope ladder up towards the cockpit. As she sat inside, the G.U.N.D.A.M. OS activated. Raising her head, Cagalli, visually in SEED mode, activated the Phase Shift armor, revealing the Vierge's primary colors of White and Rose.

"Cagalli Yula Athha. Gundam Vierge – launching!"

The Gundam Vierge launched up through a shaft, up to the surface. The moment it reached the surface, Cagalli activated the Vierge's AERODs. The AERODs, which were based off of the Gundam Providence's DRAGOON system, are small energy gun nozzles that can separate from the Vierge.

"Huh? Where did that mobile suit come from—AHHHHHHH!!"

The first shot from one of the Vierge's AERODs blasted a hole through the chest cavity of one of the enemy Gelgoog units. This had gotten the rest of the Gelgoog unit's attention, as they halted their assault against the three remaining Windams to focus solely on the Vierge. The black Gear Frame continued to stay vigilant, not moving an inch from where it had stood since the beginning of the assault on Canberra.

As Vierge's AERODs all began to fire at the enemy Gelgoogs, the Vierge boosted forward with incredible speed, shattering the sound barrier, extending it's wings-which projected beam blades. The Vierge cleaved the head units off of two of the Gelgoog units and halted immediately it's progression. Pulling out two beam sabers from it's hip, the Vierge pierced both Gelgoog units from behind through the chest cavities-destroying both units at once.

"W-what the hell is this thing? I've never seen a model like this before!!"

"It's like the Commander's Gear Frame! It's gotta be powered by a "Relic"! That's gotta be our mission objective right there! To retrieve it!"

"Are you out of your frickin' mind? How do we retrieve it when it's already been activated!"

"Enough talk!" Cagalli shouted, "If you value your lives... then I suggest you leave-NOW!"

"S-she's right! If we retreat, we'll still be alive! Let's go men! We've proved the Zodiac's might to these pathetic Earthen Naturals!"

Following the lead of the first of the remaining six Gelgoog mobile suits all started their retreat. As Cagalli watched the Gelgoog six retreat...she saw a massive energy-ether blast simply obliterate all six of the Gelgoogs in one single shot. Her eyes trailed to the source of the blast... the black Gear Frame, with smoke raising from it's huge buster rifle... At that moment, Cagalli felt a sensation coming from the black mobile suit. It was... a strong pressure unlike she had ever felt before.

"H-how could you do that to your own people?"

"...Still naïve, aren't you Cagalli... You could never understand war before... and you continue to misunderstand war now."

"What are you saying? Who are you?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"I've no obligation to answer you, Cagalli... I strongly suggest you take a swift exit from the stage... because next time – I will not let you off with just a warning..."

Immediately following the man's cryptic warning, the black Gear Frame omitted a blinding light which forced Cagalli to cover her eyes... when the blinding pulse of the light died down... the black Gear Frame was no where to be found. Cagalli starred off into the distant sky as the sun was starting to set...as she passed into a deep unconscious state...

**Chapter 4 Preview**

_What significance does the mysterious man who pilots the Black Gear Frame, Iblis, have to Cagalli? As Cagalli falls into a deep unconscious she is once again troubled by the terrors of her subconscious domain. The Gundam Vierge has proven to be a powerful Gundam indeed and over night becomes a beacon of hope for the scattered Earth Federation forces in Australia as they are continued to be held at the mercy of the brutal Zodiac Imperial attacking forces. Next time on Gundam SEED C.E. 79, "Tragedy at Perth". Nothing can compare to the pain of untimely loss._

**Gundam Vierge Specs**

**Model Number: **C-1XP

**Code Name: **Vierge

**Unit Type: **Prototype Attack Mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Privateer Faction – Earth Federation

**First Deployment: **February C.E. 79

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso

**Height: **15.229 meters

**Weight: **11.016 tons (Dry) 15.876 (Loaded)

**Power Source: **Unknown; rumored to be mysterious Relic found in the depths of space

**Equipment and Design Features: **sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift armor; Neutron Jammer Canceler

**Weapon Systems:**

Vulcan Cannon (2) mounted in head

Animum Ether Response Offensive Drones (AERODs); based off the DRAGOONs, AERODs are stored under Vierge's vernier wings and rear stabilizer. These weapons can only be activated by those who have "The SEED". A Single AEROD shot usually incurs minor damage, however a pin-pointed shot can destroy a mobile suit. AEROD volleys are extremely deadly and can effectively eliminate multiple enemy units at once.

Beam Saber x2; located on each hip of Vierge, these beam sabers can be used in each hand or connected together to be used as a Double Bladed Beam Saber "Lacerta".

**Pilot: **Cagalli Yula Athha

**Additional Info: **Vierge is an elite Gear Frame Gundam, conceptualized by the Zodiac Empire in January C.E. 79. It's blueprint was stolen by the ZAFT Rebel Alliance and transferred to the Earth Federation forces just moments before being crushed at Martius-4. The Rebel Alliance was able to delete the data after transferring it to the Earth Federation, thus preventing the Zodiac Empire from being able to complete the Gundam. A Privateer Faction affiliated with the Earth Federation on Earth was responsible for constructing the Vierge Gundam following the data provided to them. While mainly rose in color, Vierge sports a white trim. Vierge's size and frame have been drastically reduced to minimize weight, however, despite it's fragile appearance, it is very powerful, and quite durable to punishment.


	4. Tragedy at Perth, Part 1

**Gundam SEED C.E. 79**

**Tragedy at Perth**

**Part 1**

_Nightmare PHASE III_

_Once again Cagalli found herself naked and alone. Amidst the darkness of where she stood, there were intermittent flashes from a damaged light that would flicker on and off. In the distance, Cagalli made out what appeared to be a person standing in the distance-a woman. As the light flickered, Cagalli could see that the woman, like herself, wasn't clothed at all. As Cagalli looked up the woman's body, even with the light flicker, she couldn't discern the woman's face. Her face was shadowed by the darkness, out of the range of the small flickering light. The only visible portions of her face were mouth and jaw line. Cagalli could tell that during a flicker of light, that the woman had golden blond hair that went just past her shoulders._

_The woman giggled eerily as Cagalli slowly approached, stopping her in her tracks. Cagalli could see a visible smirk on the woman's face. The woman spoke with an extremely dark demeanor, "Just what are you waiting for?" she said, "If you continue to sit idly by... everyone you care about will be consumed by the darkness."_

_Cagalli was experiencing a sensory overload, the cryptic nature of this woman's words were one thing, but the undeniable fact of who was speaking to her... was none other than herself. The woman standing in the distance, among the shadows was herself – Cagalli Yula Athha. She couldn't respond, merely she stood with her eyes open wide as her other self approached. Once in full view, Cagalli was face to face with her self._

"_If you continue to remain as you are, you will never be able to protect anything. You must open your senses far beyond yourself... Surely you felt the pressure emanating from that shadow mobile suit... You must not let the undeniable fact of WHO that pilot is cloud your judgment. He is your enemy..."_

With sweat dripping down her entire body, Cagalli opened her eyes, awakening from her nightmare... She sat up in the bed she was resting in and looked over to her side. Ashley was sitting in a wooden chair, sleeping. It seems he was sitting there all night. Cagalli remained sitting up in bed, so that she could collect and gather herself. Once she had done so, she slid out of the bed. She noticed a pair of fresh clothes that were folded neatly on a spare chair at the edge of the bed. Pulling her sweat-soaked t-shirt up and over her head, she dropped it to the floor.

Standing at the edge of the bed, in her bra and panties, Cagalli picked up the change of fresh clothes. She unfolded them to reveal that they were a spare Earth Federation uniform. Cagalli frowned, the idea of donning an Earth Federation uniform wasn't something she looked forward to at all – regardless of the circumstances... Perhaps her ties to her ORB Nation still ran strong...

Still holding the uniform in her hands, Cagalli looked over at Ashley. He was still asleep, his head nodding back and forth every now and then. She smiled softly as she took the uniform and proceeded to put it on...

...As she buttoned the last button of the uniform jacket, Ashley slowly opened his eyes from his slumber. He noticed Cagalli standing at the edge of the room, looking into the mirror. While her back was to Ashley, they could see each other through the reflection of the mirror.

"So, you're finally awake," Cagalli said softly.

"Hey, that's my line... you were asleep for an entire day. You had everyone really worried..." Ashley replied, standing up.

"I'm sorry... I guess the strain of the Vierge was a little more than I was ready for. It has been 5 years since I've piloted a mobile suit in battle..."

"That uniform... you don't like it do you?" Ashley said, as he walked up towards her.

Cagalli placed her hand on her chest, "No, the Earth Federation had placed so many sanctions on the ORB Nation following the events of C.E. 73... And there were many things the Earth has done over the course of it's past that has been just as distasteful as that of ZAFT... It's just a never ending course. It's no long the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, but the Earth Federation and the Zodiac Empire... the names may have changed... but the fact that the clash of ideals has resulted in another war is just as it was in the past..."

Ashley, standing behind Cagalli, placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know... but even so, we saw with our own eyes what the Zodiac Empire is capable of. You witnessed it first hand, and miraculously survived the drop of Martius-4... I think you should be able to put aside your predispositions of the Earth Federation, at least for now. I clearly believe that the threat here is the Zodiac Empire. They've killed their own people, which the end result caused the catastrophe of ORB..."

Cagalli looked ahead at Ashley, through the reflection of the mirror. She placed a hand on his hand that was on her shoulder, "You know... you're very mature for your age. Are you sure you're only 17?"

"I've always been objective when it comes to history, I love history. Studying the events that have occurred over the past 9 years has been my driving force to attend school. All the other subjects bore me, the real interesting part of school is being able to study History. I know it sounds kind of lame... probably not something I should be boasting about in front of a woman, huh?"

"What do you mean by that, Ash? I don't think there's anything wrong with having an interest in history...after all, as a leader, it's also key that I myself know about the various historical events that have occurred in our past as a people."

"...Of course, how could I forget..." Ashley replied with a hint of dejection in his voice.

"Is something wrong?" Cagalli asked.

"No...it's nothing. Perhaps we should go see Lieutenant Bartlett and the remainder of his company. They were saying something about a systematic raid that the Zodiac Empire had in store for Australia... I didn't get the details. All he told me was to bring you to the briefing room when you've awoke."

"Right... well, shall we go?"

"Sure, I already know the way so, please follow me..."

After leaving the room, Cagalli and Ashley headed towards what was left of the briefing room, located in the partially destroyed command center at the Canberra military installation...

Meanwhile... in space, in a large stealth mobile fortress... A man wearing a dark crimson uniform complete with a long crimson cape, which was solid black on the inside and a deep crimson red on the outside in the back. He wore a crimson mask that completely covered his face, and a hood which covered his entire head. He had taken the ladder rope down from the Iblis, the black gear frame that was last seen at Canberra during the assault. The moment he landed to the floor of the hangar, he was approached by a woman. Like him, she wore a uniform complete with a long cape, mask and hood. However, instead of a deep crimson red, her uniform was a deep navy blue...

"How _nice _of you to return so soon..."

"Retslla... I saw Cagalli Yula Athha. She was piloting the Vierge."

"You saw Cagalli Yula Athha... heh, it's a shame I wasn't delegated the Canberra Assault..."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what you think I mean - I'd of killed her."

"Why are you so consumed with killing intent?"

"Have you forgotten? I've already died once... His Excellency Emperor Kayneth El-Melloi has given me life again...and he's sent me my requested "instrumentalist" from Aprilis-1."

"..."

The man in crimson walked past Retslla. After he had left the hangar, Retslla proceeded towards the elevator and descended to the lowest level of the mobile fortress. Once inside she walked up to a large cylindrical tube. The tube was surrounded by countless machines which constantly monitored the status of the person inside. Inside of the tube, floating unconsciously amidst the artificial womb was a man. As Retslla approached the tube, she removed her mask and pulled back her hood – revealing her face and letting down her long red hair.

"Soon... you'll awaken...and then we'll usher in the new age together!" she said passionately as she caressed the outside of the tube with her hand and pressed the side of her face against it...

**Communications Room**

As the Crimson Knight entered the communications room, the com link view screen was already open and the Emperor was seen on screen. He immediately knelt before the presence of the Emperor.

"My Lord... I regret to inform you that I was unable to capture the Vierge... it was activated by the ORB Lioness, Cagalli Yula Athha..."

"...It's not like you, to come to me admitting defeat. It matters not that you were unable to retrieve the Vierge. I had already factored in the possibility that Cagalli Yula Athha would survive and stand up to us."

"...But, My Lord... this will make things more difficult from now on. She has the ability to influence people to band together. She is a threat to our cause—"

"She is no such thing. Our cause is absolute and fated to come to fruition. She is but a mere bump in the road to our realization of the dream. The dream that humanity will be cleansed of all blemished, imperfections such as Naturals. We as Coordinators are infinitely greater than our Natural counterparts... we have been persecuted against for far too long. Now that we have learned of a way to cure our evolutionary standstill, there is no doubt that we are the destined race to lead mankind into the next age!"

"Your wisdom is incredible, My Lord... your words have calmed my prior confusion. I am prepared for your orders."

"I want you to return to Earth and lay waste to the Earth Federation Australian coast. It will draw out the Vierge, I'm sure. When the Vierge is drawn out... you'll know what to do. That is all..."

The communication ends after the Emperor had given the Crimson knight his orders... after receiving them, he raised to his feet and headed towards the hangar to board his Iblis – to return to Earth...

**Canberra**

**Earth Federation Military Base**

When Cagalli and Ashley entered the dilapidated briefing room, they were greeted by Lieutenant Bart Bartlett and the three surviving windam pilots.

"I'm glad to see you're awake and doing well, Cagalli," Bartlett said, the moment Cagalli and Ashley sat down.

"So am I, Lieutenant. But more importantly, I'm sure there's more to why you called me here. Could it have something to do with wanting me to join the Earth Federation?" Cagalli insinuated, making a gesture to the uniform she was wearing.

"...I can't say enough how unfortunate it was what had happened to ORB... but we have to face the facts that ORB is no more. You are the only remnant of ORB that remains, as far as we know. So for now, I believe it would be beneficial to you and to the Earth Federation if you would lend us a hand against the Zodiac Empire. The land down under seems to be the initial striking zone for the Zodiac Empire... but it's only a matter of time before they broaden their assault and begin attacking various locations throughout the entire world."

"I understand your logic, Lieutenant... For now, I'll agree to help out the Earth Federation. It's the least I can do, and besides, the fact that the Zodiac Empire is still out there poised to attack us at any time doesn't sit well with me."

"I want to help too—"

"No, Ash, you'll go back to Perth with Cagalli. After she drops you off at your home, she will return here and regroup with us to plan our next move," Bartlett interjected.

"But—"

"Ash... he's right."

"Y-you too, Cagalli? ...I figured you'd at least understand..."

"I allowed you to come this far, against my better judgment. There's no way I'll allow you to join the Earth Federation with me... your Mother and Sister are probably worried sick about you. It's time you return home. As the only man in that house, you have to be there to protect them."

"...If you say so..."

"I'm sorry, Ash... but this isn't your fight. You should leave this to those who have already soiled their hands in war..."

"...I don't like it... but I understand," Ashley replied.

Afterwards, plans were made for Cagalli to return Ashley to Perth. When Cagalli had readied the Vierge, Ashley had gotten inside the cockpit with Cagalli. He stood behind her in the small open space, behind the seat.

"Cagalli Yula Athha. Vierge, taking off!"

The Vierge took to the skies, it's vernier boosters blasting as it jetted through the skies towards Perth. During the route there, Cagalli and Ashley had remained silent. Even while Ashley understood the reasoning for him to return home... every fiber of his being had no intention on returning. He wanted to fight. He was inspired by what Cagalli had done at Canberra... it made him want to pilot a mobile suit as well...

...As the Vierge was coming upon Perth from the distance, Cagalli sensed a foreboding... and as she looked up the entire city of Perth in the distance was burning... the thick smoke rose far into the sky.

"No! Why? They've attacked Perth!" Ashley shouted, "We have to land! We have to get there now!! My Mother and Cam—"

"Calm down!" Cagalli interrupted, "panicking isn't going to solve anything... I'm going to swing around and come up the coast first... that way we can check on your house first... all we can do now is pray they took shelter or evacuated before the attack..." she concluded quietly.

Ashley was biting his nail with anxiety... all he could do was pray that the worst hasn't already occurred...

...As the Vierge landed along the coast, Ashley immediately exited and ran towards his house along the coast...

"Ashley -wait!" Cagalli shouted before hastily following Ashley... and when she saw Ashley in the distance, she stopped her pursuit... because he had stopped running... he was knelt down before all that remained of his former home... it was in flames, and it's ashes spread through the sky and whirled in the coastal winds... He was holding the trembling body of a woman... it was his mother.

"A-ashley... i-is that you...honey...? cough cough ... I can't... see...anymore..." she said weakly, coughing up blood. Her vital organs had been seriously damaged... Cagalli could tell that she didn't have long to live. Out of respect, she kept her distance...

"Yes, Mother! It's me-please! Hold on!!" Ashley screamed as tears flowed down his boyish face.

"Oh, Ash... I'm sorry... but... cough... I think it's too late for that... now..."

"Mother!"

"...Is Miss Cagalli with you?"

Upon hearing her name, Cagalli slowly approached, "Yes... I'm here Ms. Rosi..."

"I know it's selfish... cough... but please... look after... my son...and...daughter..."

"Where's Cam? Mother... please tell me she's alright!"

"...She...should be far away... by now... She was going to meet you at Canberra... she was worried... worried that something had happened to you... cough!"

"Oh Mother... I swear! I swear to you I'll protect Cam!"

"Oh, Ashley... I know you will... and... I'm..." she said weakly as tears flowed down her face, "I'm... s-so sorry..."

"Please don't apologize, Mother!"

"No... there's something... something I didn't... cough... tell you... Ashley... Cam isn't your biological sister... and I'm not your Biological mother... Cam is my daughter... and you were your Father's... son... We had always... wanted to tell... you two... one day... and for that... I'm so... sor..rr...y..."

As his Mother's hand reached for his face, it fell short... as Ashley knelt there with his dead mother in his arms, reality failed to sink in. He started to shake her violently, he screamed, "Mother! Wake up Mother! Mother!!"

As Cagalli stood behind the grieving, hysterical Ashley... she out stretched her hand to comfort him... but pulled it back... she didn't know what to do...

"Ashley..."

"Why?! Why did she have to die?!" Ashley looked back at Cagalli with tears streaming from his eyes, "She had NOTHING to do with this war! WE had nothing to do with this war!" He screamed as he continued to hug his lifeless mother, he buried his face in her bosom and continued to cry.

Cagalli looked towards the main city...she felt a presence. It was the same presence that was in Canberra. Yes, she was certain... HE was here... the cause of this tragedy...

**Chapter 5 Preview**

_Watching the pain of Ashley's loss reminds Cagalli of the loss of her Father. As she rages into battle against the mysterious Crimson Knight, pilot of the Gear Frame Iblis, using her newly acquired awareness realizes just who she's fighting. As raw emotion pours from her heart, Cagalli must fight two battles, one with mobile suits, the other within her heart. Next time on Gundam SEED C.E. 79, "Tragedy at Perth, Part 2". Sometimes the most arduous of struggles occurs from within._

**Iblis Gundam Specs**

**Model Number: **ZGMF-18115

**Code Name: **Iblis Gundam

**Unit Type: **Multi-purpose stealth-assault Gear Frame

**Operator: **Zodiac Empire

**First Deployment: **January, 10th C.E. 79

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, cockpit in lower abdominal region

**Power Source: **Unknown Relic; found in space.

**Equipment and Design Features: **sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift armor; Iblis system combat computer/pilot interface; ECS optical camouflage

**Fixed Armaments: **Claymore Beam sword, directly powered from core; long Buster Rifle, mounted on right forearm; Vulcan guns (2) mounted in head

**Optional Fixed Armaments: **Core Ether Blast Cannon; fixed inside chest cavity of Iblis

**Pilot: **Zodiac Imperial Crimson Knight - ??

**Additional Info: **Iblis, one of the many names derived for the Devil is probably the best description for this Gear Frame. It's verniers give it the uncanny ability to break through the Earth's atmosphere without the aid of an Orbital elevator or rocket boosters. A perfect solo mobile suit, the Iblis' cloaking system renders it completely invisible to the naked eye and radar. It's Core Ether Blast Cannon split the Martius-4 Plant colony in half before it fell to Earth.


	5. Tragedy at Perth, Part 2

**Gundam SEED C.E. 79**

**Tragedy at Perth**

**Part 2**

_Dedicated to my Father (Oct. 26, 1947 – Jul. 29, 2007)_

Despite it still being day, it was as if it was as dark as night. The smoke from the burning city of Perth rose into the sky, blocking the suns rays of light. Cagalli had boarded the Vierge and rushed towards the center of the city, where the Iblis awaited her... It stood as if with no intention of initiating further conflict... then, it's cockpit door opened, and the Crimson Knight rode the rope ladder down to the ground.

Landing the Vierge, Cagalli followed suit, riding her rope ladder down to the ground as well. She approached the man in deep Crimson, as he slowly approached her. They both stopped, keeping a distance of about four yards between them.

Cagalli, looked as if she was on the verge of tears, yet kept herself composed in the face of her 'enemy'. The Crimson Knight stood stoically, it was impossible to read his emotions through his crimson mask.

"I told you the last time... the next time, I won't be so merciful. It's still not too late, Cagalli... you can return with me to the Empire. You're far beyond the filth of these naturals... you've proved to me and to the Emperor that you're a new type of Natural. You... have evolved..."

"..."

"Cagalli... it wasn't my intention for Martius-4 to fall on ORB. But it was fate that decreed it to, and there is no fighting fate. It is predestined, preordained... just as His Excellency's rise to power in the Plants. He sees a true vision for humanity. In order for us to ascend to the next stage of existence, we must rid ourselves of the bad, tainted parts of ourselves – the Naturals who are bound by the Earth's gravity and too ignorant to see that evolution has passed them by!"

"...What happened to you? Do you even realize what you're saying?"

"You could never understand, Cagalli. You're too corrupted by the foolish ideals of the ORB Nation. Peace can never be attained through absolute pacifism. Absolute or Total Pacifism is a pipe dream, Cagalli. 'Orb will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in conflicts of other nations'... don't you see, Cagalli-that's just hollow idealism! It's weakness! In order to bring about an age of peace, we need to be hard, strong, and steadfast in our ideals! It's now that I realize..." the Crimson Knight states, as he removes his mask, "that my Father saw something much greater than I or anyone could fathom at the time! And that's why now, that through the infinite wisdom of Emperor Kayneth El-Melloi, I, Athrun Zala, have pledged my eternal loyalty to Him and to the Zodiac Empire!"

"Athrun..."

"Cagalli... please," Athrun extends his hand, "Come with me... together let's shape the new age."

"What about Meyrin? What happened to her?"

"...She supported the rebellion... we had no choice but to confine her to Ravens Bridge, a prison PLANT."

"Athrun... don't you see, no matter how much I want to be with you... you're traveling down a path I can't follow! Why can't you see the evil you and the Empire are committing?! Athrun... I loved you!" Cagalli exclaimed, with tears flowing down her face as she backed up towards the Vierge.

"Cagalli... very well..." Athrun responded, pulling back his outstretched arm, turning around, he headed towards Iblis. Their gazes met for one final time, before both returned to the cockpits of their respective mobile suits. It was understood, they were enemies. As both mobile suits activated, it would mark the beginning of their battle...

**Ravens Bridge Colony**

Meanwhile...A long line of rebel supporters were shackled at the neck, wrists and ankles as they were led out of the transport vessel. They had arrived at Ravens Bridge Colony, a colony created for the sole purpose of 'concentrating' the rebels in one confined location. Ravens Bridge was where all the female rebel supporters were taken. Among them were: Shiho Hahenfuss, Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawke, Scarlet Brody, and Miriallia Haw. As they walked in line, Lunamaria spoke quietly, "I'm sorry... if it wasn't for us asking for Terminals aid... you wouldn't be in this predicament, Miriallia..."

"It's not your fault... someone had to gather the information... of course I didn't plan on getting caught... At least I was able to send it back the Alliance..."

"..." Meyrin remained silent. She hadn't said a single word since she was betrayed by Athrun. Initially, it was Athrun who worked with the Rebel Alliance to thwart Kayneth El-Melloi's abuse of power... it was a shock to everyone when it was Athrun who emerged by the side of the Emperor and lead the assault against Martius-4. Since that day, Meyrin hasn't said a word, she remains mute as a result of the shock. If it hadn't been for Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka, she would've died within Martius-4 during the G-3 Nerve Gassing. After escaping Martius-4, Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke were all subsequently captured. That was the last time they saw Shinn Asuka... his current whereabouts are unknown.

As the long line of prisoners were led to the edge of the hangar, before the large gate which opened up into the colony, they were halted. In that moment, the shackles on their wrists loosened. Just as some of the prisoners went to reach for the shackle-collar around their necks, they were given a severe warning by a woman standing high above the large gate, on a walk way overhead. It was Retslla.

"I wouldn't reach for those collars if I were you... if you tamper with that collar...Boom. The explosion will take out at least a hundred in front and behind you. You lambs were brought here because there is no place for you in the new age! Now... if you value your lives... raise your right arms and acknowledge the authority of the Zodiac!"

As Retslla spoke, she raised her right arm. As she did, initially no one followed. At that moment, Retslla pulled a side arm pistol from her uniform belt and shot the first prisoner in the throat, causing her collar to detonate – annihilating the first 100 or so prisoners in the long line, "...Now...as I was saying... acknowledge our power! Seig Zodiac!"

It was done against their wills, it was done so that they may continue to 'live'... the remaining 200,000 prisoners were left with no alternative but to raise their right arms in salute of the Zodiac. Retslla proceeded to laugh maniacally as she opened the gates to Ravens Bridge via a nearby terminal. The Imperial Shield Knights would then re-shackle the wrists of the prisoners and lead them into Ravens Bridge.

As the prisoners were being led into the prison colony, Retslla descended the overhead walk way and walked along side the prison line. When she passed Miriallia, she stopped, "Halt the line!" she shouted, prompting the entire line to be halted. Retslla then grabbed Miriallia by the chin and chuckled, "It's been a while... hasn't it Miriallia? Tell me... how's Sai?"

"S-sai? He has nothing to do with the Rebellion... he returned to civilian life after the first Bloody Valentine War came to an end...but...why would someone like YOU want to know about someone as Sai Argyle?"

"Because, Miriallia, he was a part of my past. Just as you were..." Retslla replies as she removes her mask.

"w-what? F-Flay? ...b-but...i-impossible... y-you... you died!"

"Yes, I did die. But here I am, alive. And not only am I alive, I am a Coordinator. I am no longer that pathetic weak, Natural Flay Allster... I am Retslla Y now. Heh heh... it looks like you and I are no longer the same. You are a pathetic Natural... and your purpose in this life... is Death! Kyahahahahaha!!

"...You're insane..."

In that moment, Retslla slapped Miriallia thunderously. She gripped Miriallia by the chin again afterwards, "Just remember, Miriallia... who decides who lives and who dies in this place. Continue to get on my bad side... and you'll be a Ravens Bridge early casualty..." she warns Miriallia before turning to the Imperial soldiers, "Move the line!"

And with that said the prisoners continued to be marched into Ravens Bridge...

**Battle at Perth**

Vierge and Iblis clashed beam sabers in the middle of the burning city. Vierge had a beam saber in each hand, while the Iblis was using it's large claymore beam saber which required two hands to wield. With each quick, agile strike from the Vierge, the Iblis would block with the thickness of it's energy blade and push back the attack slashes made by the Vierge.

With a strong downward, Vierge barely blocked the attack with both of it's beam sabers crossed in an 'x'. As the Iblis applied more pressure, it started forcing the Vierge's beam sabers dangerously close to it's cockpit.

"Cagalli! Why won't you understand?! It's not like we plan to exterminate every Natural like my Father intended! We merely wish to relocate the weak so that the strong can lead humanity into the next age!"

"Nonsense! Do you expect me to believe that line of crap? Then why did the Emperor authorize the killing of millions of his own people using G-3 Nerve Gas? And then proceed to cause Martius-4 to fall to Earth – which brought catastrophe on MY people of Orb!"

Cagalli's SEED mode was activated due to the strength of her feelings as she retaliated, pushing the Iblis' claymore beam saber back. Once the Vierge made it's strongest push, it knocked the claymore beam saber of the Iblis back. In that time, spinning both beam sabers to their sides in each hand, the Vierge connected them both at the hilts – creating a double-bladed beam saber. Bursting forward, it executed a spinning slashing attack, throwing the Iblis into a pure defensive mode. The Iblis blocks countless of strikes coming from left and right as the Vierge continues it's retaliatory attack.

Then, the cable attached to the Iblis' core and the hilt of it's claymore beam saber was severed due to the Vierge's flurry of saber strikes. This caused the constant energy feed to the massive claymore's beam blade, rendering it as effective as a normal single-handed beam saber. In the following attack stroke, the Vierge slices off the right arm of the Iblis.

"Athrun!!" Cagalli screamed enraged. The Vierge pulled back it's double-edged beam saber and then purged it through the chest cavity of the Iblis, missing the cockpit by mere fractions... the cockpit was now exposed and half of Athrun's Crimson mask was singed off, the right side of his face was instead covered in the crimson of his own blood...

"...Cagalli... I see... You've gotten much stronger... I underestimated your abilities..."

"Athrun! Please... throw away that mantle of darkness and fight with me! You're a good person! This isn't like you at all!"

"...Cagalli... you're still... so kind. However... it's like I said before. I pledged my loyalty to the Emperor... I chose of my own free will to follow this path. I believe in him, despite the radical claims made by the rebellion and the Earth Forces... Emperor Kayneth truly cares about the Coordinators. He truly cares about humanities ascension into the next age... Cagalli... I don't expect you to understand, but I do except you to accept my decision. And, the next time I show weakness and am pushed to the brink of death... I would like nothing more than for you to kill me...because if roles were reversed... you would already be dead."

"Oh Athrun..."

The Iblis made it's retreat, to that of which the Vierge made no attempt to thwart or follow. The Vierge stood amidst the burning city of Perth as the battle-damaged Iblis disappeared in the thick smog that enveloped the entire radius of the city. After a moment, the Vierge returned to the beach and landed. Exiting the Vierge, Cagalli approached Ashley Rosi, who was still hugging his mother's lifeless body.

"...She's dead..."

"...Ashley... I'm sorry, I know this must be hard for you... But I can't leave you here in this state... We should go—"

In that moment, Ashley turned around and embraced Cagalli as he proceeded to sob relentlessly. Cagalli consoled him by caressing his hair, she spoke with a calm, soothing voice, "Ashley... it's going to be alright. I know nothing can compare to the pain you're feeling at this given moment-trust me, I know... I know what it's like to lose a parent right before my eyes. But I can sense you're a strong young man... it will be hard, but I believe you'll be able to pull through this."

Ashley looked up, his eyes reddened from excessive crying, "I-I'm sorry... I just... I just can't stop crying..."

"It's okay to cry, Ashley... especially in a situation like this. Cry as much as you can, just let it all go..."

And he did, Ashley continued to cry on the shoulder of Cagalli. As she looked out to the ocean, she saw a large ship coming into view. It was an Earth Federation aircraft and mobile suit carrier. Aid was coming to the battered city of Perth. But no aid available could ease Ashley of his pain of loss. Because no aid can ease the pain of losing a loved one. People who lose loved ones to untimely ends must deal with the most painful of loss, the separation anxiety is immense and reminds us just how precious life really is... even with this knowledge, war continues to exist. The Zodiac Empire's atrocities have only just began and will only get worse. It is clear that the Zodiac Empire must be stopped... but what is unclear is why Athrun Zala has aligned himself with such an organization. Despite the reasons he gave, it still didn't offer Cagalli any understanding of Athrun's decision. She could've killed Athrun Zala... but her heart wouldn't let her. On February 24th, C.E. 79, Ashley Rosi experienced the tragedy of the loss of his Mother at Perth... and Cagalli Yula Athha experienced the tragedy of the loss of the love she once had for Athrun Zala. She knew no matter how much she loved him... her heart couldn't reach him... As Cagalli consoled the sobbing, grief stricken Ashley, she secretly held inside the pain of her own breaking heart... She looked out on the horizon, above the approaching Earth Federation carrier... as the sun slowly started to shine through the smog.

**Chapter 6 Preview**

_Amidst the pain of loss, Ashley Rosi is able to realize that there is no time to selfishly sulk. His sister, Cameron, is missing. Supposedly, she had gone to Canberra to see how Ashley was after she had heard of the assault on Canberra via the media. However, when Cagalli and Ashley return to Canberra, Ashley is faced with a harsh reality... Cameron is not there. What happened to Cameron? And how will Ashley deal with yet another set back? Next time on Gundam SEED C.E. 79, "Cameron"_

**Author's Comments**

This chapter may not be as long as a few of my others, but I'm really happy with how it turned out. Especially the final moments of the chapter. I tried to encompass the feelings of loss, as per my own experience, and place it into the how Ashley would feel-how anyone would feel if placed in this situation. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Anyhow, until next time.


	6. Cameron, Separation Anxiety, Part 1

**Gundam SEED C.E. 79**

**Cameron, Separation Anxiety**

**Part 1**

_Running amidst the fields, a girl giggled gleefully under a beautiful cloudless sky. With no care in the world, she enjoyed the outdoor weather. It was something she could enjoy without cost, it was a priceless activity._

"_Big Brother!" she shouted gleefully as she ran after him. When she caught up to him, they would laugh cheerfully. They didn't have many friends, but they had each other. It was a concern of their parents, but to them, all that mattered was the fact that they had each other. They were always together, so they felt that was all they needed._

_..._

"_Big Brother, the girls at school are making fun of me because of who I said I'd like to go to the Summer Festival with..."_

"_Who do you want to go with?"_

"_Well...you of course..."_

"_...The guys at school were making fun of me for the same reason... what's so wrong with it anyway? It's just a Festival... it's not like it's a marriage or anything..."_

_..._

_While they were as close as the closest blood siblings, they were not blood related. Of course, at this time they didn't know this. They weren't related at all, step-siblings, nothing more. And their feelings for each other were much deeper than the bond of a brother-sister duo. It would be a step too far to call it a romantic love, but the love they have for each other is far beyond that of which normal blood siblings share. It was a kindred spiritual bond that couldn't be developed or taught, it simply was. From the moment these two were born, they were destined to understand one another, comfort one another, entertain one another, and ultimately, love one another in the most unconditional sense._

_..._

_They could always find one another. It would baffle the others, but no matter what the situation, they could always find each other. No distance was too great for their uncanny ability to sense the other... but for the first time, he was unable to sense her. The only solace he found, was the feeling in his heart that she was alive..._

_..._

On board the E.F. Fitzgerald carrier ship, thousands of survivors of the assault on Perth were being treated for injuries ranging from minor to critical. Among these survivors, Cagalli and Ashley were also on board. The Vierge was being repaired for the minor damages it received against the Iblis. During this time, Cagalli and Ashley were both in the captain's bridge. Captain Thames Amareaux of the Earth Federation Forces welcomed Cagalli Yula Athha and Ashley Rosi into his bridge with open arms. He had known both of their Father's from past experiences.

"It's such a great honor to meet with you in person, Lady Cagalli!" Captain Amareaux proudly exclaimed, "Why, the last time I saw you, you were a wee little thing tugging at your Papa's pant leg! Hahahaha!!"

"Please, Captain Amareaux... you needn't be so descriptive in your recollections... it's rather embarrassing," Cagalli replied bashfully.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I can't help but shudder with the recollection of such gleeful memories as those, milady! And Ash! Why it's been such a long time since I've seen you as well!"

"Yeah..."

"Why the long face, lad? Aren't ya happy to see ole' Thames again?"

"Pardon me for not sharing the 'gleefulness' you do, Captain... but my Mother was killed in that assault on Perth... and my sister is missing..."

"By God! Cammie is missing?! Well why didn't you say so in the first place, lad! I have scouting parties stationed all over Australia, surely we can find her quicker if we have help, no?"

"You could do that?!"

"Of course, lad! It's the least I could do for the son of Rubido Rosi!" Captain Thames retorts as he immediately presses the public announcement system for the entire ship, "Lads and Lasses, this is your captain speaking! Ensure the relay message to all contacts stationed on the Aussie mainland: Find and safeguard a 16 year old, Caucasian female standing at five foot six with long golden brown hair and violet eyes – the name of this young lass is Cameron Rosi!"

"Old man Thames... I can't thank you enough."

"Aw posh! Do not mention it, lad! Consider it a repayment for all the times your father saved my ass in battle!" Captain Amareaux replied, applying a strong head lock on Ashley.

"S-stop! Y-you're messing up my hair!"

"Don't be such a nancy-boy, lad!"

"A na-HEY! Arghhhh!! Don't call me tha—lemme GO!!"

Cagalli couldn't help but let slip a small chuckle at the rather comical sight before her, "You two get along well."

"C-cagalli! H-help me!!"

"Nonsense! You would ask for help from a beautiful lass, such as Lady Cagalli? Where's ya manly spirit, lad!"

As Captain Thames Amareaux continued to wrestle with Ashley, Cagalli mused the rather 'touching' interacting between them...

...As the ocean skyline was a beautiful, brilliant marigold. Cagalli was standing near the edge, port-side, of the carrier. Her wind blew gently with the gentle ocean breeze. It was then when Captain Thames Amareaux approached Cagalli. He lacked his previous casual demeanor, seriousness filled his voice, "I'm gravely saddened to hear about what had happened to ORB, Lady Cagalli... As a holder of dual-citizenship, I too had a home in ORB... of course for my sake, my wife and I were not in ORB at the time of the catastrophe..."

"I'm glad you were spared the horror, Captain..."

"Lady Cagalli... About Cammie... I heard she was en route to Canberra... but that's a problem."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"...When Canberra was first assaulted the other day, the Zodiac spread their forces amidst the span of Australia. To be blunt, the Earth Federation has lost control of the heart land of Australia. Only due to your heroic efforts, using the Vierge, is Canberra still a part of Earth Federation territory."

"...So what you're telling me is that Australia is a hot zone-that Zodiac basically controls it, no?"

"...More or less, yes, that's what I'm saying. That's what is going to pose a bit of a problem in finding Cammie. I've extended my colleagues... and it will become too dangerous for them to loiter around behind enemy lines for too long."

"...That's right. And since Cameron is a Natural... who knows what they might do to her if they find her..."

"...Actually, Lady Cagalli... that's something else I wanted to talk with you about. Something about Ash's little sister, Cammie..."

"What? Why are you telling me this and not Ashley?"

"...Because I do not believe it's prudent to do so at this time, milady..."

"...Very well, please, continue..."

"Lady Cagalli... Cameron Rosi isn't a Natural-she's a Coordinator. You see, Rubido's wife couldn't bear children conventionally... so, using the only means available, Cameron Rosi was born using Human Engineering."

"...So... what are you getting at, Captain?"

"...Lady Cagalli, it's possible that the Zodiac forces have apprehended Cammie. And if they have, there's a possibility they have already started reconditioning her mind."

"...I'm not convinced, if the Zodiac will imprison their own-Coordinators who sympathize with the Rebel Alliance... why don't they just recondition them?"

"That's the thing about an arrogant society who believes it's superior to all forms of humanity, Lady Cagalli. Those who of their own free will-defy the regulations set forth unto them by decree of the Emperor are imprisoned and treated like Naturals – however, the Coordinators who have nothing to do with the Rebellion are considered as 'Lostlings'. The typical procedure when dealing with a Lostling is to have them undergo Personality Reconditioning Therapy, or PRT for short. After undergoing the PRT, a Lostling's entire mental makeup has been reconfigured, or for lack of a better word, reconditioned to suit the will of the Zodiac Empire. This is why it's imperative that we locate Cammie before the Empire can tamper with her mind..."

Cagalli, her arms crossed, was deep in thought as she took in all of what Captain Thames Amareaux had to say. After a brief moment of silence, Cagalli lifted her head up, looking the captain directly in the eyes, "If what you're telling me is something the Zodiac Empire is practicing, then you're exactly right. It is imperative that we find Cameron. I'll begin the search using the Vierge-the repairs are completed right?"

"Yes, Lady Cagalli, the Vierge is all set to sortie, however I must ask you a small favor."

"What is it, Captain?"

"I'd like it if you would allow Ashley to accompany you on this quest. I've prepared a mobile suit that would be most suited to his abrasive nature."

"...Forget it, despite all that's happened so far... he's not ready."

"And where you ready when you first stepped inside a mobile suit, milady? Perhaps you should focus on doing what you think is right, instead of trying to act like this boys guardian?"

"...Just what kind of mobile suit do you have prepared for him?"

"Well, I was starting to think you'd never ask!" Captain Amareaux retorted.

...After leading Cagalli into the hangar, "As you can see, your Vierge is completely repaired and ready to sortie at any time!"

"As appreciative as I am, Captain, I'd still like to see this mobile suit you've spoken of..."

"...Has anyone told you that you can be rather scary at times, Lady Cagalli?"

"..."

"Heh...r-right, in any case, follow me." Captain Amareaux stammered as he led her into the next section of the hangar, "Here it is, Lady Cagalli... the legacy of Rubido Rosi... The Kokino-Ryuu Hyperion Gundam."

As Cagalli looked upward, she marveled the sight of the mobile suit before her. It's primary color was a deep ruby red. On the cuffs of it's arms were dragon's claws. In the right hand was a Zastava Stigmate beam sub-machine gun. In the left hand was twin beam trident pole arm. To compliment the 'dragon' image, located on it's back were two 'wings' which were shields for the two vernier boosters located in the back of the Gundam.

"Rupido Rosi... the Red Dragon... How could I have forgotten... In one battle against the ZAFT forces, he was able to severely damage the Impulse Gundam... only to be killed in a latter battle by that very Gundam... I had thought his mobile suit was destroyed beyond repair...but it appears I was wrong."

"To be more precise, Rubido's Red Dragon Gundam was destroyed, the Kokino-Ryuu Hyperion Gundam is the upgraded variant of the Red Dragon. Since the Red Dragon only saw two battles, it's still highly unknown even to this day – 5 years after the 2nd Bloody Valentine War. Rubido was a great pilot, and piloted various windam models before getting inside the Red Dragon, which made him famous among the Earth Alliance forces... It's only proper that Ashley Rosi pilot the Gundam that was designed specifically for his late great father, Rubido Rosi."

"T-that was to be my Father's Gundam?!"

In that moment, both Captain Amareaux and Cagalli turn around to see Ashley standing behind them in utter awe. His deep myrtle green eyes glistened as they focused upon the majestic sight of the Kokino-Ryuu Hyperion Gundam.

"Yes, lad, had he not been slain by the Impulse Gundam during the 2nd Bloody Valentine War – the Kokino-Ryuu Hyperion Gundam was to be what he would've piloted..."

"Cagalli... please! I have to go with you! It's my responsibility to protect Cam! And with this Gundam... I'll have the power to do so!"

"...Power is no more than just that, power. Foolish are those who hope for it in excess...yet equally foolish are those who resent it for no apparent reason. Think of it as a sword for protection..." Cagalli spoke the words of her Father, when she received the Akatsuki many years ago, "If it's protection you desire, then I've no reason to object your using of this Gundam. But... if it's vengeance you seek... I cannot allow you to fight with me."

"Cagalli... Of course I burn up inside when I think of what they did to my Mother... but moreover, the only thing that matters to me is protecting Cam. She's the only family I got left... I can't let anything happen to her. She's my sister and I love her!" Ashley exclaimed profoundly, placing his hand on his chest.

Cagalli smiled, assured of Ashley's volition, "Then what are you waiting for-let's go find Cameron."

**Preview of Chapter 7**

_Alone, Cameron Rosi must deal with her new situation. After being told that her Mother and Brother are dead, Cameron makes a fateful decision. Next time on Gundam SEED C.E. 79, "Cameron, Separation Anxiety, Part 2"_

**Kokino-Ryuu Hyperion Gundam Specs**

**Model Number: **CAT1-X3G/01S2

**Code Name: **Kokino-Ryuu Hyperion Gundam

**Unit Type: **Prototype attack use mobile suit

**Manufacturer: **Earth Alliance

**Operator: **Earth Federation

**First Deployment: **February 25th, C.E. 79

**Accommodation: **Pilot only, in standard cockpit torso

**Dimensions: **head height 16.9 meters

**Weight: **max gross weight 54 metric tons

**Powerplant: **ultracompact energy battery

**Equipment and Design Features: **Sensors; Neutron Jammer Cancelor; Self-Destruct Systematic

**Fixed Armaments: **2 x multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x dragon fang w/internal flame throwers, mounted on arms;1 x twin beam trident, stored in recharge rack on backpack, hand-carried in use; 5 x RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" beam knife, mounted on main body and RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" beam sub-machine gun, powered by cable connected to mobile suit, hand-carried in use

**Pilot: **Ashley Rosi

**Additional Info: **The Kokino-Ryuu Hyperion Gundam is basically a crossover between the Altron Gundam from the GW universe and the Hyperion Gundam from Gundam SEED X Astray. It's fairly balanced and can fight a ranged or close quarters fight.


	7. Cameron, Separation Anxiety, Part 2

**Gundam SEED C.E. 79**

**Cameron, Separation Anxiety**

**Part 2**

Alone, with minor abrasions and lacerations, Cameron Rosi slowly crawled out from the remnants of a wrecked plane. She had boarded the plane to head to Canberra to check up on her brother...the flight had taken off without incident, however, before she knew it... the plane was sliced in half. Cameron, who was sitting towards the front of the plane knew not what happened to the rear section of the plane... As she looked around... it became clear to her that she was the only survivor of this crash. Beyond that, taking into account the magnitude of the crash and the damage incurred to the plane... it seemed a miracle that she even survived in the first place.

"...You're lucky you know that."

Startled, Cameron jumped at the sound of another voice.

"You needn't be frightened, girl. I'm not your enemy here," the man in solid black replied. His uniform was unrecognizable, he had a solid black ceremonial cape on the back. Every inch of his body was covered, that is, except his face. Due to the darkness of night, Cameron could not see his face beyond the shadow given off from the hood he wore.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth? Why should I trust you?"

"Do you see anyone else here, girl?" the man in black extends his arms to further accent his speech, "If I was your enemy...do you think I'd be taking this opportunity to speak with you?"

As the man in black approached, Cameron shook with fear, unable to move. As the distance closed, eventually the man in black stood directly in front of her. Extending his hands, he placed them on her shoulders consolingly, "I'm sorry..."

"S-sorry? W-what for?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save your family...from the Earth Federation's cowardice treachery."

"What?" Cameron stammered, her eyes wide, "What do you mean... you don't mean... NO!"

"I'm sorry... but your Mother and Brother were unable to retreat... they perished in the raid on Perth."

"M-mother...b-but... Ash shouldn't of been in Perth! He should be in Canberra – that's why I boarded this plane—"

"After the raid on Canberra, he returned to Perth with Cagalli Yula Athha... it was then when the Zodiac Empire attacked Perth – believing it to have already been evacuated... however, the cowardly Earth Federation never once sounded the evacuation order for the citizens of Perth..."

Cameron dropped to her knees despairingly, with tears rolling down her face she looked back up at the man in black, "What about Cagalli?"

"She was partly responsible for the raid... it seems she was just using your brother for reasons currently unknown..."

Cameron had never felt more anger in her heart than she did at that very moment, "We shouldn't have saved her..." she scorned, standing up slowly.

"It's not your fault... but there is something you can do. So that your Mother and Brother can better rest in peace." The man in black said calmly, pulling his hood back to reveal his face. He had pale, white skin. His hair was a platinum silver and his eyes an icy emerald green.

"...What is it that you want me to do?"

"No, no, no... I don't WANT you to do anything you don't WANT to do, girl. I only wish to offer you an opportunity." He retorts as he steps back, holding up his arm, unveiling a solid black mobile suit kneeling in the desert behind him, "If you wish to walk away, then I won't stop you... but if you wish to realize your destiny... then take it... and you will have the means-the power necessary to make that realization."

As if mesmerized, Cameron stepped forward, her eyes locked upon the solid black mobile suit. After a few moments, she turned her head and asked, "who are you?"

"My name... is Hunter. Hunter Steele...an officer of the Zodiac Empire."

"And this..."

"Valkyrie. Once inside, it will show you who your enemies truly are. And, it will show you your own inherit destiny."

"...Hunter... Are you telling me that I can avenge the deaths of my family with this?"

"That's not for me to decide, but for Valkyrie to show you the way."

"...Why are you doing this for me? I'm just a 'pathetic' natural..."

"On the contrary, you are a Coordinator, my dear. Of this, I am certain."

Strangely enough, Cameron didn't seem shocked by the revelation. Or perhaps the shock of hearing from Hunter that her Mother and Brother are dead was driving her behavior. Her eyes were vacant, clearly riddled with despair. Without speaking she continued to steadily approach Gundam Valkyrie...

...Once Cameron had gotten inside Valkyrie, the cockpit lit up as the Gundam's operating system booted up. In that moment, Cameron's mind's eye was instantly bombarded with a gamut of mental images. She clutched her head in pain, as the intensity of the imagery was far too intense than anything she's ever experienced before. After about 30 straight minutes of imagery bombardment, the lights in the cockpit went dark... only for a deep red light, like the lights found in dark rooms to develop pictures, to illuminate the cockpit. Cameron's eyes, now clearly in SEED mode were focused towards the Valkyrie's main hud.

"...I understand now... Valkyrie is telling me what it is I must do..."

As the red eyes of Valkyrie lit up, signifying it's activation... Hunter Steele pressed the bottom of his earlobe, activating a nanomachine transmitter, "It's done. Operation Valkyrie is entering it's first stage."

Meanwhile, on board the E.F. Fitzgerald, Vierge and Kokino-Ryuu Gundams were prepped and ready for take off. They each knelt on a flying armor rider. Using "Waverider" technology, the flying armor would enable the Gundams to move at much faster speeds while on Earth. Due to the Earth's gravity, it's nearly impossible for any mobile suit to reach it's maximum speed potential. However, whilst utilizing the flying armor-this enables much more agile maneuvers while encumbered by the Earth's gravitational field.

"So... what's the plan?" Ashley asked with obvious signs of anxiety in his voice.

"Well, we should definitely eventually rendezvous with Canberra... It won't be easy, we'll have to cross an entire desert-which is presently occupied by the Zodiac Imperial forces..."

"I don't care what we have to deal with... I just want to find Cam. I agree with your plan of going to Canberra... I'm almost certain if we head there that we'll learn more as to just where she is."

"I understand your concern, Ash... but we need to approach with both caution and a plan. We have to take what we know, and use it to our advantage less we want to walk right into a trap," Cagalli retorted.

"Lady Cagalli's right, lad, only the foolish rush into battle without a plan. I've already informed her of the situation concerning the Imperial Aussie primary occupation. Pretty much, Canberra is cut off – so you'll be facing heavy resistance en route. I do not recommend crossing the desert only 2 mobile suits strong."

Cagalli, her arms crossed, was leaning against the far cabin wall on the bridge, "But that's all we have, Captain Amareaux..."

"I know you won't like this suggestion, Lady Cagalli... but if you want to successfully cross the desert heart-land of this continent in one piece-then I suggest you seek out the aid of a group who is skilled in desert missions—"

"Are you referring to Desert Dawn, Captain? But they're based in North Africa... we don't have enough time to—"

"Now, now, Lady Cagalli... that's where you're wrong. I wasn't suggesting the entire outfit cross the sea to help us in our plight... no, no, no... that IS unreasonable. Besides, you and I both know that North Africa is still strife with Civil war... so asking for the aid of the Desert Dawn is impossible... that and the fact they still harbor quite a bit of hostility towards the Earth Federation Government..."

"...Then just who exactly are you referring too?"

"Why, Winner Technologies of course."

"Winner Technologies! Are you out of your mind, Captain? They had direct ties with LOGOS! If you think I'll cooperate with them then—"

"Please, Lady Cagalli! Before you jump to such hasty conclusions – please hear me out! It was Muruta Azrael who overtook Winner Technologies and shifted it's entire focus to weapons development... however, after Azrael's death and the destruction of LOGOS... the rightful heir to Winner Technologies returned to the fore front and reclaimed the company that was created by his Father. Since his return, he has maintained his company in support of Defense research only... I've personally talked with the lad... he's quite an advocate for peace, Lady Cagalli... in fact, I would go so far as to saying... he shares a view point that is quite on par with that of the Orb Union's..."

"..." Cagalli fell silent. However, the silence was no assurance. Her body language was telling the story all too clearly. It didn't matter what Thames Amareaux told her about Winner Technologies young CEO... her mind was made up about Winner Technologies the moment she learned of LOGOs involvement with their productions from C.E. 70 – 73.

"Lady Cagalli—"

"Fine. But understand this, Captain-if I as some much sense even an inkling of deception where Winner Technologies is concerned... whoever they send... is as good as dead. I will NOT stand idly by and be deceived from behind our own lines of the battlefield. I've seen it happen far too much over the years... I know it all too well..."

"...That's fair enough—"

At that moment the alarm system on the E.F. Fitzgerald began to go haywire. The radar system completely failed, leaving them acceptable to enemy attacks. The crew was in total panic. But the panic wasn't due to the subsequent failing of the Fitzgerald's tracking and alert systems... it was the sight that could be seen in the distance... a sudden blackness appearing along the horizon...

Cagalli suddenly felt a chill shoot up her entire body. She placed a hand to her mouth, a deep feeling of sickness enveloped her. Ashley and Thames immediately showed their concern for Cagalli.

"Lady Cagalli!"

"Cagalli, are you alright?"

"...I'm fine...I just... suddenly felt very sick. This... pressure... it's intense. And I'm positive it has something to do with that darkness..."

Amidst the darkness, purplish-lavender electrical discharges could be seen – like lightning. Then, suddenly, a blinding yellow light was omitted. It was so intense that the effects of staring at it too long was on par with looking directly at the sun. Cagalli immediately pulled Ashley down and placed her hands over his eyes, closing hers as well. The sound emitted was like a roar of a reactor being run on overdrive. The sea was thrown into a state of chaos.

**Chapter 8 Preview**

_As the land down under is thrown into a state of complete catastrophe, Ashley and Cagalli must yet again experience the tears of war. Next time on Gundam SEED C.E. 79 – M.I.D.A.S._

**Author's Comments**

Sorry for the long extended wait. I was quite sick this past week and had some family issues to deal with. Anyway, with that said and out of the way – I'm back and here's chapter 7. If you're wondering about Winner Technologies – and who the young CEO is, keep in mind that he's quite possibly not the only out-SEED universe character who might be involved in this project. RUKAII


End file.
